1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of a compound, an optical resolution method, and a derivative of an optical isomer of an amino acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been considered that amino acids present in a living body of a higher animal are only L-amino acids. However, it is found that D-amino acids are also present in a living body, due to development of an analysis technique in recent years.
From the viewpoint of elucidating of a physiological role of an amino acid in a living body, development and study of an analytical technique for precisely quantifying an amino acid (see, for example, K. Shimbo et al., Anal. Chem., 2009, 81, 5172-5179; K. Shimbo et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 2009, 23, 1483-1492; and S. A. Cohen et al., Anal. Biochem., 1993, 211, 279-287) or a D-amino acid and an L-amino acid (see, for example, R. J. Reischl et al., J. Chromatogra. A., 2012, 1269, 262-269) are being advanced by utilizing high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC).
However, an optical resolution method as described in K. Shimbo et al., Anal. Chem., 2009, 81, 5172-5179; K. Shimbo et al., Rapid Commun. Mass Spectrom., 2009, 23, 1483-1492; S. A. Cohen et al., Anal. Biochem., 1993, 211, 279-287; or R. J. Reischl et al., J. Chromatogra. A., 2012, 1269, 262-269 has a problem that a performance and a sensitivity of optical resolution are low. Furthermore, in order to prepare an analytical sample, it is necessary to conduct a reaction between a mixture of optical isomers of an amino acid and a compound for optical resolution for a comparatively long period of time while heat is applied thereto.